The Greatest Betrayal
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Betrayal is the greatest enemy especially between supposed friends. Damar takes more than enough from the Dominion - and Weyoun - and makes the hardest but most important choice he's ever made. SLASH


**This time around involves when Damar finally snaps around and turns on his former friends and allies. :D But not before he has one last time with Weyoun before he goes off to fight.**

 **One more time, I own nothing, and enjoy.**

He would say this, that he was finished with the Dominion. Dukat's words were enough to be the final straw besides his tossing of the kanar on the mirror.

His former commander was right: the people needed him. They needed a great leader. He had drowned himself in kanar in an attempt to wash away the sickness that ate him away because of what his planet had become when Dukat sold it to the Dominion. Now that the Breen were placed above them, Cardassia would crumble forever unless he did something about it.

After tossing the kanar came the aid of the prisoners. Worf and Ezri Dax were let to go, and he'd given them a Cardassian ship to support their escape untarnished and back to Deep Space 9. He needed Captain Sisko to know that the Cardassians were ready to fight the Dominion, and he wanted the whole galaxy to know this. But first came the gathering of as many fellow soldiers as possible. He and Rusot needed to know if these men could be trusted, but you never knew until you tried.

He found himself early in the morning before the Breen came, before _Weyoun_ came. He was here because he needed to see how the Breen mobilized - and it was so quickly, he discovered. They had more than enough capability than the Cardassian military, marking as their purpose as difficult, but the fact they would soon fight back their freedom would make them stronger, as he told Gul Rusot whom he served alongside for many years.

Weyoun was chipper as ever when he went on to speak about how the Breen homeworld was actually quite...comfortable. He commented on how "our new allies are so full of surprises." Damar snorted, but the arrogant Vorta diplomat didn't notice. He was too busy praising the unpredictable Breen to pay anymore attention - until he suddenly glanced over in the Cardassian's direction when Damar decided to continue his study. More examination meant the better chance he and his growing rebellion had against them.

"Don't you have anything better to do than pry?" he snapped when he could take no more of the snooping Vorta's -

"You don't have a bottle in your hand!" he interrupted, almost ecstatic. "You've regained your confidence."

He halfway turned away from the ambassador. His fear subsided that the Vorta was starting to catch on about his secret plotting. "I wasn't aware I'd lost it." However, in his mind, he was indeed confident - confident he could free his people from the Dominion-Breen wing. Well, if he was going to play along, this might make it easier to direct Weyoun's attention away from what he was up to. Rusot despised it all, as they were not Romulans, but he would understand that to win back their homeland, everything took planning and secrecy.

Weyoun would never know what hit him when he found out their starting target, to make sure he didn't come back with revenge.

Damar remembered after Weyoun noted how "Dukat used to entertain lady friends as well." After Dukat left before the Vorta found out, he went straight to Damar's quarters and laid atop him while the Legate was in bed, telling him that no matter the various "lady friends", he was all the Vorta's. Damar slammed his palm flat on the table as he thought of all of those nights with Weyoun. Nights of passion and "friendship"...all to just keep him on his toes and chained down. Weyoun used him, manipulated him, and he let his urges get the best of him. Damn his natural need to mate, and amongst his people period.

He smirked. The little Vorta would see the greatest betrayal coming to him, and he would not regret it in the slightest.

~o~

 _"Come now, you cannot possibly despise me for this, can you, Damar?"_

 _He glared at the small man in the doorway of his quarters. He had thought he'd made it clear he did NOT want to see Weyoun after he let Thot Gor and his men invade Central Command and threatened to have him executed at the same time as the Trill and the Klingon. "What if I throw you out myself?" he sneered. "Then you'll personally execute me yourself?"_

 _Weyoun threw his head back and chortled. "Oh, not at all, my friend. I felt I owed you an apology for my behavior today. And since you did what I asked you to for the Founder herself, I wanted to make up for it," he said, walking further into the room and still smiling._

 _"Forget it," Damar said disgustedly. His mind nagged at him to get more kanar, but he wouldn't. It did not help him at all, only washed away his feelings only to return with a vengeful impact on his sanity. "Don't try to lure me into bed like this." He turned his back to Weyoun, but the Vorta sounded wounded._

 _"That hurts very much."_

 _"It should."_

 _Snapping internally, he wanted to toss that damned creature out of his quarters now - but then soft hands came to massage his shoulders. He bit back a sigh as his neck ridges were caressed; he would not let this touch seduce him this time, but he had it in himself to endure what he knew was coming. If he resisted Weyoun, things would get suspicious. "I see," Weyoun noted even though no words were spoken. He could see through Damar. Then his breath was hot on Damar's ear. "Do you truly want me to go away?"_

 _He grunted, pulling himself from that debasing touch. "No."_

 _"Good." Before he knew what was happening, Weyoun walked around him and reached before him to grasp the front of the Cardassian's trousers then knelt before him, taking Damar by surprise at the boldness. He had Damar freed from the confides of his garments, but no arousal. His eyes glittered, telling Damar that he had the plan to get him in the mood. There was also the fascination at the sight of male Cardassian anatomy in contrast to Vorta. The length revealed was long and thick, smooth and leathery, and the head was a defined cone shape; he couldn't appreciate the details, but the differences were obvious enough. Also, no pubic hair unlike Weyoun, which made it that much more enjoyable for the Vorta._

 _Damar closed his eyes as velvety wet heat covered him. He had time to think of how to return this "owing the favor", and this would be a start. He would return this to the Vorta and then kick him out afterwards. This would be the last time he got any form of pleasure from this despicable man on his knees. This would be the last time let himself be controlled - and this would be the last time he satisfied Weyoun in ANY way._

~o~

He bowed his head at the treachery. He had sworn allegiance, promised he'd NEVER turn against them - but he did.

Weyoun did not remember ever feeling such betrayal, not since Weyoun 6 before him. Damar was an even greater one.

"I want Damar and the rest of those traitors found," the Founder had raged, then looked at him with cold dispassion when he assured her he would see to it. He knew she blamed him for this, for not doing everything in his power to keep Legate Damar on their side. He had to say he deserved it, for now all other Cardassians could rise against them soon in the event of time - but not before his soldiers and the Breen got to Damar and his rebels first. He would show Damar what treachery caused amongst friends.

The Founder would want them all dead, and Weyoun wanted just that. Although it would spare him seeing Damar one last time just so he could look that traitor in the eyes and speak about what it was like to turn against those you ally with.

Above all: the one whose bed you shared.

Weyoun closed his eyes at the clenching of his gut, but he would let none of the Breen or Jem'Hadar see him. He wanted to leave the command room soon, just to be away. He wanted to be away from the terrible knowledge of Damar's rebels that had...destroyed the cloning facilities, making HIM the last Weyoun. Damar thought very cleverly to make sure Weyoun didn't fight back. He would pay for this.

Weyoun didn't want to see or speak to anyone until he heard that Damar and his allies had been found and put to death. If that did not earn him back in favor with the Founder herself, he didn't know what would. Nor did he feel up to bedding anyone for awhile; he wanted to please himself just to make himself feel better for this hollow feeling in his body.

 **A review definitely appreciated for this one. :) Betrayal just hurts more than anything.**


End file.
